


consumed by shadows

by GettingGreyer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Character Study, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: An introspective poem about Shadow Weaver, especially based on the information we learned about her in the episode "Light Spinner." The poem is very much about her "fall" into darkness, or at least, the moment she decided to stop being Light Spinner and become Shadow Weaver.





	consumed by shadows

I used to yearn for it—

their acceptance and trust—

and their love;

but I never belonged to the Light.

I forced myself under them

and their bright judgement—

and I was left powerless.

They could see the twisting darkness

crawling inside of me. 

I'm tainted by the shadows—

and I choose to be.

I burned under their eyes,

under them, I was nothing

above them—in the shadows—

I was everything.

I jumped into darkness 

and let the shadows consume me,

until there was nothing left,

not even me.

I belong to the shadows—

to be consumed and to consume—

I am power without Light;

without acceptance,

without trust,

and without …

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow Weaver is one of my favorite characters in the show. She's such a facinating and complex character. She's an awful person and one of the most, if not the most, evil and unsympathetic characters in the show but I think she ultimately has the same fears and desires that we all do and that Catra and Hordak does as well. She wants to be loved and accepted—to have others approval and trust, as seen in the episode "Light Spinner." But when she couldn't get that, she decided to embrace the darkest sides of herself and reject love for the sake of power. But ultimately she still wants to be loved, in her own twisted way.


End file.
